Aberrant conductive pathways disrupt the normal path of the heart's electrical impulses. For example, conduction blocks can cause the electrical impulse to degenerate into several circular wavelets that disrupt the normal activation of the atria or ventricles. The aberrant conductive pathways create abnormal, irregular, and sometimes life-threatening heart rhythms called arrhythmias. Ablation is one way of treating arrhythmias and restoring normal contraction. The sources of the aberrant pathways (called focal arrhythmia substrates) are located or mapped using mapping electrodes situated in a desired location. After mapping, the physician may ablate the aberrant tissue. In radio frequency (RF) ablation, RF energy is directed from the ablation electrode through tissue to an electrode to ablate the tissue and form a lesion.
Heat is generated during the RF ablation process, and this heat may cause a thrombus (blood clot). Some ablation catheter systems have been designed to cool the electrode and surrounding tissue. Alternative or new designs or methods for cooling the electrode and/or surrounding tissue are desirable.